Percabeth in school
by ThatWierdFanBoy3
Summary: Percy visits Annabeth in her school in San Francisco to find that the most popular boy is hitting on Annabeth, how does Percy react?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY GOES TO ANNABETH'S SCHOOL

Chapter 1:  
-Percy's POV-  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock shouting at me. It was halfway through the school year and i was excited because i was visiting Annabeth's school. I was so excited to finally see her after 7 months without her. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door.

I got on the bus and saw a group of jock looking characters sat at the back, they glared at me before returning to their conversation. But i didn't care, i only thought about seeing my girlfriend again.

The bus stopped and everyone piled out, the jocks pushed over a couple younger kids. I tried not to acknowledge that so i didn't get angry for my girlfriend.

I reached the receptionist who told me my dorm was room 106. A boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes came to talk to me.  
"Hey i'm oscar" The boy said "Percy" I replied, he held out his hand and i shook it.  
"I heard what dorm your in, want me to show you round? i am in Dorm 103 which is right down the hall."  
"Sure, thanks alot"

We walked to our dorms and he started to ask me questions,  
"How come you came to this school?"  
"My girlfriend goes here and i wanted to suprise her."  
"So who is this girlfriend? I may know her."  
"Anna-" i started but we were interuppted by a lad who obviously thought he was way cooler than he was.  
"So you must be the new guy in my room." he started "I'm Louis,First rule, dont go near my side of the room, also hands off my girls."  
"I'm Percy by the way, and who are your girls? just for reference" i asked "well, there is this hot girl with long blond hair and im gonna ask her out, she keeps telling me she has a boyfriend from new york byt i know shes playing hard to get."  
"i'll make sure not to touch her," i lied, secretly dying with laughter inside.  
i just realised oscar was still with us when he said,  
"how 'bout you get your things set up and then ill show you round."  
"cool" i said as i walked inside with

-Annabeth's POV-  
I woke up from my dorm room in 224 and started walking to the library after getting changed. All i could think about was Percy and how i couldn't wait to see him next summer, then i began to feel upset so i stopped thinking about that.  
I met with my two best friends Becca and Julie. we all went to the library to read our favourite books, but got stopped on the way by the most annoying mortal known to the world, Louis.  
He thinks hes all cool because his mom is a movie star, but hes never met my mom.  
"Hey hot stuff" said Louis " i was just wondering if you would like to come to be my girlfriend."  
"I've already told you, i have a boyfriend in new york, also i would never date you anyway so leave me alone you creep" i stated.  
We walked past him and my friends were astonished that i just rejected the hottest and richest boy in school.

-Percy's POV-  
I just finished up putting my things in my room when Louis burst in angrily.  
"You alright Louis?"  
"No and don't talk to me like we are friends, you have not earnt that title yet!"  
"Well then, i'll just be off then."  
I knocked on room 103 and oscar came out.  
"Hey i was just wondering if you could show me the library, my girlfriends a total bookworm and is most likely there."  
"yeah sure follow me, just so you know, the hottest girl in the school may be there so just don't talk to her, she doesn't like any boys who try to ask her out"  
I instantly thought of Annabeth and i laughed inside We reached the library and i instantly saw her.  
Beautiful blond hair flowing down her shoulders, i could only see the back of her head which was good because i wanted to suprise her.  
I sat down at the table with two of her friends, she hadn't yet noticed me though. Her friends were suprised a random boy sat with them byt they kept quiet.  
"Architecture is so silly, why would people like it." i said, to purposely annoy her.  
Her friends look like the expected a fight because they both moved their chairs back.  
Annabeth put the book down and instantly looked up, finding the offender of her precious books.  
She then made a confused but loving face, then returned to being serious.  
"Oh really, that's because your obvously not the smart type of boy."  
She stood up and took a step closer to me and i did the same, we were almost stood nose to nose.  
Oscar looked suprised that i even talked to her and was ready to break up a fight I smiled and Annabeth leaped up into by arms, her legs around my waist and began to kiss me.  
"I missed you so much seaweed brain."  
"i missed you too wise girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very new to writing fanfictions so i'm sorry if this is not very good.**

 **-Disclaimer- I do not own any of the PJO books, ENJOY!**

-Annabeth's POV-  
We both pulled away from our kiss.  
I could have stayed there forever, staring into his amazing sea green eyes. He was just as beautiful as i remember him being.  
I wanted to kiss him again so bad, but our friends were waiting so i restrained my self.  
"What are you doing here?" i asked "What? a boy can't move across the country to see his girlfriend? Percy smirked.  
That smile which made me just want to melt into his lips.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to suprise you, and it looked like it worked,"

-Percy's POV-  
Annabeth looked so beautiful, those stormy grey eyes staring into mine. I was so happy to finally be with her again.  
"I gonna have to show you round," She told me "Just you and me." she whispered.  
"I've been waiting for you to say that," I smiled

I walked up to Oscar "Hey bro, is it alright if Annabeth shows me round?" I asked "Yeah that's fine, but you didn't tell me that Annabeth Chase is your girlfriend! She is the most popular girl in school and every single boy likes her!"  
"Ha ha, that's my Annabeth, see you later," "see ya"

Annabeth told her friends that she was going to spend some time with me, then we left.  
"I've got to show you somewhere cool seaweed brain," Annabeth told me "Sounds good, where is it?"  
"You'll have to wait and see." She winked at me.  
She led me through the dorm area and to what looked like the canteen area. We walked me behind the canteen and behind the whole building. Hidden behind was an amazing garden That had so many different flowers it reminded me of Ogygia. There was a ring of rose bushes in the center with an entrance on one side, in the middle was a hammock connected to two wooden poles sticking out the ground.

-Annabeth's POV-  
I could see Percy's face light up as i showed this garden, "What is this place?" He asked "This is where i used to come when i felt alone, but now your here i don't feel that way any more."  
That made him smile as we lay down in the hammock together, my head resting on his chest.  
His breathing slowed down and he put his arms around me. I breathed in his Oceanic scent i closed my eyes.

"You know, these last 7 months have been tough, i always thought about you and had horrible nightmares about you." he complained.  
"You don't need to worry, we re together now." i smiled and i fell asleep.

I woke up as an angry Louis and his "gang" were approaching us.  
"HEY," he shouted "Are you stealing my girl?!"  
"i am not "your girl" Louis" i stated.  
"I'm not talking to you, i'm talking to this loser. now anwser me before i beat you!" "I'm pretty sure you do not own her," Percy told him.  
"Are you trying to insult me? you do not want to make an enemy of me!" Louis shouted, stepping towards Percy.  
"You better be careful who you talk to." Percy threatened.  
Louis took another step forward About to punch percy...


	3. Chapter 3

-Louis's POV- This fella had the cheek to come into MY school, steal MY room, and steal MY girl.  
I wanted to lash out and attack him, i wanted revenge.

I was going to do whatever it takes to make his life at this school a living hell.

"Me and my boys here could beat you senseless," I Told him, gesturing to my two fellow football team members. Percy chuckled to himself, now I was really mad.

"Something funny?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Yeah," he told me. I didn't know why he could laugh when he was clearly about to get beaten up.

"WELL, WHAT IS IT?!"I shouted.

"How just a puny mor-" He stopped himself, "football player thinks they can attack me without consequences."  
Annabeth sturnly looked at him as if he said the worst thing in the world.

I'm sure he was about to say 'mortal' as if he wasn't one himself.  
I thought about that and then got back to the conversation.

"Consequences? What could you possibly do to me that is worse than this?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're going to have to find out," he said as he reached into his pocket.

-Annabeth's POV-  
I saw Percy grasp Riptide so I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

I saw a firery anger in Louis's eyes as he lunged at Percy.  
Percy realised at the right time as he smoothly ducked under the fist causing Louis to fly off balance and Percy just pushed him over, not wanting to hurt the mortal too much.

I saw Louis's 'boys' step forward but Louis stopped them by saying,  
"I've got this."

"Turn around and walk away before you all get hurt," I told them.

"Listen here babe, I'm going to beat this fool and win your heart." Louis stated.

"I can't tell you how much I'm not your 'babe'," I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"You will be after I put this guy in a hospital and leave you no choice but to run to me."

Percy just sighed and replied with,  
"If you manage to hurt me, you will have a lifetime's worth of pain heading your way," whilst the stream beside us grew more rapid.

Me and Percy began to leave when Louis hit Percy with a cheap shot from behind.

Percy only simply staggered forward but kept his balance.  
"Now you've done it."

Percy lept forward faster than when he had the curse of achilles, grabbed Louis by the neck and slammed him against the hammock pole.

"Leave me and my girlfriend alone or i will personally see that you won't walk for 6 months."  
I then saw Percy walk away frowning and we walked to the dorms. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Percy's POV-  
I understand the rules about boys sleeping in girl's dorms, but after the day we had, I thought it was acceptable.  
And besides, I couldn't be in a room with Louis any longer without attacking him.

That night, I took my things to Annabeth's room, which wasn't that far away from 106, and stayed there for the night.  
It was the first night in ages I spent without a nightmare.

I spent the whole night on Annabeth's bed with her curled up in my arms. We awoke and she looked up and stared into my eyes, again I realised that I was the luckiest person in the world.

She was so beautiful.

"Morning wise girl," I said to her.  
"Good morning seaweed brain,"she replied, "ready for your first official day of school?"

I forgot it was Monday, I had such a great time with Annabeth yesterday (when Louis wasn't there).

"I guess, I hope i'm in your classes."  
"Is that so you can cheat off my answers?" She asked.

"No of course not, it's to spend more time with my girlfriend."

I lay on the bed looking up whilst Annabeth got changed and she did the same for me, although I didn't mind if she saw.

We were about to go collect my schedule and change my dorm room when we recieved an iris message from Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Annabeth and Percy, how's school treating you?" Chiron asked.

"What was the real reason you called Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, that school you're going to, a couple of nature spirits reported a third demigod's scent and would like us to check it out, but seeing as you're already there, it would be easier if you were to do it."  
We thought for a second...

"How exactly do we track a demigod without a saytr?" I asked.

"You're going to have to work that out yourself," he said as he swiped away the message.

-Louis's POV-

Life was hard enough already, with my mother walking out on me before i was born.  
My father is rich but my step mother hated me, and now Percy roams onto the scene and beats me up.

I'm glad he moved rooms he was annoying the moment i met him.

I woke up on monday feeling an ache on my back, where Percy slammed me against the pole.  
I met up with George and Ryan (the friends i tried to intimidate Percy with.)  
George was Mexican with black hair and blue eyes, whilst Ryan was British with a strong accent and had brown hair and grey eyes.

We walked from our dorms to maths, talking about ways we could make Percy pay, we decided to talk to Annabeth whenever she was alone and try and get her to like us.

We walked in and Mrs. Greger told where to sit, I sat two rows in front of Percy and he got to sit next to Annabeth.

Annabeht finished her work early as usual and when Percy finished twenty minutes later, i snuck into his seat to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey sexy." I started.  
"Get lost Louis before Percy comes back and beats you again."  
"Come on, you know i wasn't trying, I could whoop him nine times out of ten, i was just tired from football practise."

"I know trees stronger than you," she said as she smiled, thinking of an inside joke.

"What's so funny? A tree? Stronger than me?! I doubt it."

"I'll just call my friend Thalia then, she's arguably a better fighter than Percy."

"She doesn't sound like a tree, either way i could still beat her." I said proudly.  
Percy then came back to his seat and i went back to mine, i turned around and heard Annabeth explain the story and all Percy said was,

"HIM? Beat Thalia? Impossible."  
Then i thought i heard him say "He couldn't beat her in tree form." But that sentence may have been translated wrong since i couldn't really hear.


End file.
